


can i, maybe?

by neytah



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Holler era, Light Dom/sub, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiffany and Taeyeon have something so special, and Seohyun could never intrude on that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i, maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/839720/can-i-maybe-snsd-ot3-taetiseo-tts)

It's no secret that Tiffany and Taeyeon have this special thing. Hell, even some of the fans have caught on. They're on this strange other wavelength, just the two of them. The other girls can just watch in on their uniquely beautiful romance.

Seohyun loves them both very much. She loves singing with them, performing with them, traveling with them. But when it's just TTS, it'd to be lie to say she never gets lonely. Because Tiffany and Taeyeon are her friends but they're also in love, and she's just there, too. Because even though all the girls'll fuck each other sometimes, that's not anywhere _near_ what Tiffany and Taeyeon have. The girls are already making bets on how soon they'll get hitched, jokingly arguing over who'll be the maid of honor.

Sehoyun really should tell management that Tiffany and Tae should get their own hotel room when they travel.

So when she comes back from an outing to see Taeyeon pressed against a wall, head fallen back in pleasure as Tiffany's fingers pump inside her, she closes the door before they can acknowledge her presence. Because it's not her place to intrude on the special thing they have.

(As much as she may want to.)

(Even though she wanks to the memory of Taeyeon's moans.)

***

When she returns to their room later (opening the door cautiously), Taeyeon and TIffany are relaxing on the bed watching the TV. Seohyun can't decide if she's relieved or disappointed.

So she sits/slouches with them, watches whatever cheesy drama rerun is on and order mediocre room service. And Seohyun tires to forget what she saw. So as she watches TIffany lick grease from her fingers, he doesn't think of how earlier they were coated in something entirely different. When Taeyeon's head falls back, laughing at something from the show, Seohyun doesn't think about the completely different noises she was making earlier.

It'll blow over. It always does.

***

The next day, after 2 interviews, a fan meet and a performance of Holler, Tiffany and Taeyeon head back to the hotel. But Seohyun still has another radio interview. (Seohyun not sure why she agreed to a solo interview way back when, but she still musters the strength to go, smile, and answer the same old questions.)

She returns to the hotel, feet sore from wearing heels all day, and eyelids drooping with exhaustion. But the sight she sees when she opens the door wakes her right up.

It's not nearly as graphic as what she saw last time. On the bed, in their underwear, Taeyeon on top of Tiffany, a knee between her legs. They both look up when the door opens.

In a flurry of embarrassment, Seohyun slams the door shut, her face going red as she tries to will away the pang of arousal in her gut.

Tiffany opens the door, a surprisingly sweet smile on her face.

"Hey, Seo," She says. "C'mon in." Tiffany extends a hand, and Seohyun takes it, letting Tiffany lead her inside.

Taeyeon sits on the bed, eyes following the two as they enter.

"It's fine, really," Seohyun babbles, "I don't wanna interrupt, I can wait downstairs or go do something, it's fine really!"

Taeyeon stands, practically sauntering towards Seohyun.

"Believe me," She says, reaching them, "Your interruption is more than welcome."

Taeyeon kisses her, and Seohyun's eyes go wide.

"Actually," Tiffany whispers in her ear, "We were planning on it." It's Tiffany's sexy, breathy giggle that pushes her over the edge. She can't think anymore. She just does.

So she wraps her arms around Taeyeon's waist pulling her closer. And Taeyeon opens up against her lips, tasting into her mouth and god this is better than any fantasy Seohyun could ever have. And Tiffany is hot against her side, pressing open kisses onto her neck. It's overwhelmingly perfect.

Taeyeon pulls away, but remains in contact, her hands gripping the lapels of  Seohyun's jacket, pulling her towards the bed. Tiffany helps pull the jacket off, and Seohyun is eager to shuck off her shirt as well.

Seohyun watches Taeyeon's eyes travel up and down her body, taking in the sight of her. But when Taeyeon gets down on her knees, Seohyun's legs almost buckle.

But Tiffany stands behind her, a hand on each hip, steadying her, her breathy whisper in her ear once again.

"Taeyeon's been telling me how much she'd like to eat you out. Would you like that?"

Seohyun looks down at Tae, those eager brown eyes blinking up at her, and god, it's so hot. A fevered nod is the only answer they need.

The two girls tear at her pants, and Seohyun kicks off the heels that have been paining her all day. As she trips and stumbles out of the bottoms of her jeans, Tiffany (or was it Taeyeon?) pushes her onto the bed.

She hits the mattress with a thump, the breath knocked out of her. Tiffany nuzzled into her side, mouth close to her ear again. Taeyeon gently spreads her legs, and Seohyun lets out a strangled moan because wow this is really happening and it feels _so_ good.

Taeyeon starts with light kisses along her inner thighs, a tactic Seohyun is familiar with, but still whines, hating the delay. She can feel Taeyeon's breath against her cunt, and it takes all her willpower not to buck up into her.

"Quit teasing, honey." says Tiffany, "Give the poor girl what she wants."

And she does. And Seohyun can't stop from crying out. Because Taeyeon's tongue stripes up and down her cunt and Tiffany is whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she palms her breast and Seohyun has never felt so loved.

Tiffany takes Seohyun's idle hand and moved it down to Taeyeon's head.

"She loves it when you control her." Tiffany murmurs, "Don't you, babe?"

Taeyeon hums in agreement, sending a new set of tremors through her body, her eyelids fluttering at the sensation. Tiffany smiles.

"Tae, she likes those vibrations. Wait 'till she sees our vibrator collection."

Taeyeon giggles against her cunt, an entirely new feeling that sends waves of pleasure through her body. Her fingernails dig into Taeyeon's scalp, but she doesn't mind at all.

Seohyun's breath is coming in short gasps, and her entire body feels like it might explode. Taeyeon's tongue dips in and out, circling and sucking on her clit. Tiffany is marking her neck in ways that'll make the prep team scream tomorrow, but she doesn't care. She turns to face Tiffany, and she accepts the invitation, kissing her voraciously. A few more tongue flicks against her clit, and she cries out against Tiffany's mouth, her entire body tensing and untensing as her orgasm wracks through her.

When it's passed, Seohyun feels like she she could sink into the mattress. She can't muster the strength to move a muscle. But Tiffany and Taeyeon do just fine without her.

Seohyun watches Tiffany clamber over to Taeyeon pulling her close, kissing her. Seohyun smiles at the thought of her juices are now mingling between their tongues.

Tiffany's hand is quick down Taeyeon panties, and she gasps. So Taeyeon clings to Tiffany, chin resting on her shoulder as the fingers pump inside her. Seohyun lets a hand creep between her legs.

But Taeyeon looks up, directly at Seohyun. She freezes, afraid she's done something wrong. But Taeyeon reaches out a limp arm, attempting to beckon.

"C'mere."

Seohyun doesn't need to be told twice.

Taeyeon capture her lips as soon as she can, sloppy, uncoordinated kisses punctuated by gasps of pleasure. Taeyeon's fingernails dig into her shoulder, more marks for the prep team will worry over tomorrow, but it's far too worth it.

Then Taeyeon gasps: "More."

"That's you, Seo."

"What?" Tiffany nods down to where her hands enter Taeyeon's panties.

"You want me to...put my fingers in, too?"

"Yes!" Taeyeon cries, head falling back as she rocks down on Tiffany's fingers.

"Please, Seo," Taeyeon whines.

So she sneaks her hand down past the band of elastic, cautiously joining Tiffany's. Taeyeon's soft curls lead down to her went cunt, where Tiffany's fingers are two knuckles deep. Taeyeon's fingernails did into Seohyun's shoulder when Tiffany arches her fingers. Seohyun sighs at the feel of Taeyeon's walls clenching around her, and she gives an experimental swirl of her finger.

Taeyeon's legs are trembling, staying upright only by her grips on her shoulders. Her head falls into the crook of Tiffany's neck as she wobbles, waves of her orgasm wracking through her body, a silent cry escaping her mouth.

 Tiffany and Seohyun slip out their fingers as Taeyeon regains her breath. She takes a moment to collect herself, then kisses Tiffany. It's not manic, just soft and romantic, a pure exchange of love that Seohyun feels honored to watch. But it's not long before their sexual drive is reawakened.

Taeyeon pushes Tiffany back onto the bed, releasing a squeal. Taeyeon licks her lips, a hunger in her eyes as she moves between Tiffany's legs, pulling off her wet panties. Seohyun watches the pleasure flood Tiffany's face. It's mesmerizing. She leans down, takes Tiffany's breast into her mouth, and Tiffany cries out, hand jumping to Seohyun's head, holding her there. Seohyun grazes her teeth against her nipple, her hand reaching up to fondle her other breast. After a few moments, Tiffany pulls Seohyun away, leaving her breast with a smack only to pull her up to her lips, a mess of tongue and teeth, and Seohyun not sure when her fingers got inside her, but they are.

 Seohyun feeds off the cries that escape Tiffany’s mouth. There’s a slight tug on her hair whenever Taeyeon does something special with her tongue. Seohyun latches onto Tiffany's neck, sucking along her neck and down her collarbone, watching pink jump to the surface with each mark.

Tiffany's quick to come, her thighs braced around Taeyeon's shoulders, cries echoing from the walls of the room. It's this that puts Seohyun over the edge, crying out into Tiffany's shoulder.

They come down from their high, the  air thick with the smell of sex as the relax into the bed.

The rest of the tour is going to be a lot more fun.


End file.
